Karaoke Night
by Aishiteru Aijin
Summary: AUOneShot..rated for language. It's karaoke night, and Kagome decides to tell Inuyasha how she feels through a couple of songs. Will he understand what she is trying to say, or not? InuKag and MirSan I'm not good at summaries, please read and review


Hey yall. This is my first ever AU/one-shot fanfiction. I think it is better than my current story. I kmow my characters are OOC, but hey, I think it came about pretty well. Heh. Please, no flames. If you don't like it, please tell me so in a mature manor. I love to know what people really think. It helps when you write more. But anyways, I hope you enjoy this little fic.

Also please note that the song they are singing are **_bold and in italics_**. Their thoughts are like this ... '...'. And their speaking is like this "...."

**Disclaimer:** I do ....not...::sniffles:: own InuYasha and Co. Even though I wish I did. ::sighs:: Anyways, I'm only 15 so I own nothing in my name except my CD collection. So don't sue me.Also I do not own these lyrices. "Stigmatized" belongs to The Calling. "How Did I Fall in Love with You" belongs to the Backstreet Boys. And finally, "Crazy for this Girl" belongs to Evan and Jaren.

Autumn

* * *

"Next up tonight, we have a young girl named Kagome," the DJ announcer said. 

Silently, Kagome made her way through the crowd to get to the mic. As she picked up the mic the soft melody of the song she was about to sing drifted in. She sighed as the melody interlude slowly came to an end as the words of the song came on screen. The song spoke the unsaid depths of her soul.

_**"If I give up on you I give up on me**_

_**If we fight what's true, will we ever be**_

**_Even god himself and the faith I knew_**

_**Shouldn't hold me back, shouldn't keep me from you"**_

Scanning the crowd as she sang the song that haunted her dreams, her eyes came to rest on one set of eyes in particular. The amber-gold-depths that she could easily melt in had a look of pure shock and confusion as it dawned on him. The song was being song, not to everyone, but to him. And him alone.

_**"Tease me, by holding out your hand**_

_**Then leave me, or take me as I am**_

_**And live our lives, stigmatized"**_

To get a better view, he walked slowly towards her. As much as he tried, he just couldn't grasp the message hidden within the words she sung. The words seem to sound sad and depressed, yet still held that small thread of hope. The expression on her face spoke of the sadness and the hope.

_**"I can feel the blood rushing though my veins**_

_**When I hear your voice, driving me insane**_

_**Hour after hour day after day**_

_**Every lonely night that I sit and pray"**_

She knew he didn't understand. Which was perfectly fine to her. This wasn't the only song she would be singing tonight for her friend. Oh, no the night wasn't over yet. A slight smile graced her lips as she sang.

_**"We live our lives on different sides,**_

_**But we keep together you and I**_

_**Just live our lives, stigmatized"**_

She finally let her eyes travel over the crowd once more, only to fall on a pair of brown eyes. Also very intent on what she was singing. She quickly averted her eyes back to her friend. For she did not want someone else to think it was for them.

_**"Tease me, by holding out your hand**_

_**Then leave me, or take me as I am**_

_**And live our lives, stigmatized**_

_**We live our lives on different sides,**_

_**But we keep together you and I**_

_**Just live our lives, stigmatized"**_

Stopping, about five feet from the slightly raised stage, he watched and listened to her. That's when he felt someone come up from behind and put their arms around him. Turing in the embrace he saw the last person he thought he would see.

"Kikyo"

She smiled up at him, her eyes betraying no warmth. She didn't say anything as she leaned forward to kiss him. Eyes wide showing off his annoyance and anger, he stepped away.

_**"We'll live our lives, we'll take the punches everyday**_

_**We'll live our lives I know we're gonna find our way, yeah**_

_**I believe in you**_

_**Even if no one understands**_

_**Yeah, I believe in you, and I don't really give a damn"**_

"What are you doing here, Kikyo?"

"I came to see you. I want you back,"

He looks at her as though she grew an extra head.

"You cheated on me with Naraku, why would I go back to you!?!"

She takes a step towards him and pouts.

"Because I want you back," While saying this, she smiles seductively and loops her arms around his neck.

_**"If we're stigmatized**_

_**We live our lives on different sides**_

_**But we keep together you and I**_

_**We live our lives on different sides"**_

She tried to keep her tears at bay as she watched Kikyo and Inuyasha. That's when they kissed. She tried to concentrate on the song more. Hoping that she doesn't miss a beat and/or start crying while on stage. Surprisingly, she didn't miss a note.

_**"We're gonna live our lives**_

_**Gotta live our lives**_

_**We're gonna live our lives**_

_**We're gonna live our lives, gonna live our lives,**_

_**Yeah, stigmatized"**_

As the song ended, all she heard was the applause. But she knew she couldn't out in public much more. So with a small smile she walked off and ran for the doors that lead to the out side.

The song ended and the crowd went crazy with applause. Everyone clapped and whistled, all except Inuyasha. Who was still wondering where Kagome went. He had a bad feeling that she saw that kiss. And he was guessing that she didn't see him pull away all mad. Sighing he left the now pissed Kikyo to go search for Kagome.

......{}......

Staring up into the night's sky, Kagome could see no stars. But the moon shone as bright as the sun. Her tears were gone now. All that was left was the sadness and hurt in her eyes. She felt betrayed.

'It's not like he was ever mine. We are and always have been just friends.'

"Kagome are you okay?" A warm voice said.

"Yes Sango, I'm fine. I just needed some fresh air. All that smoke in there was bothering me,"

"Inuyasha was looking for you. I told him I didn't know where you went, figuring that's what you waned,"

"Thank you, can you come get me when they call for me again, I need some time to think," Kagome said this as she moved away from the wall she was leaning against.

"Sure," Sango said before going back inside.

Taking a calming breath she walked across the parking lot to lean against a tree. This tree is the place she would go to practice before going on. It was also her favorite place to think. Why, she never really knew, it was just calming.

......{}......

'Kagome,' Inuyasha thought when he saw a small, petite figure leaning against a tree. As he got closer he knew it was Kagome. He stopped a few feet away from her. She looked so out of it. Like she wasn't really there. Her usually sparkling, caring, warm brown eyes were slightly glossy like she was asleep with her eyes open.

"Kagome," He whispered stepping into her line of vision. When she didn't acknowledge him, he spoke a little louder,"Kagome, are you okay?"

"Huh," Her head snapped over to look at him putting a hand over her heart she said,"Kami, Inuyasha, you scared me."

"Are you okay?"

"Wha...oh yeah, I'm fine," She sent him a smile that to him didn't look forced. It looked genuine enough," So you're back with Kikyo?"

Taken aback at her very forward question, he just looked at her.

"It's okay, we're friends remember, you can tell me,"

"Kagome your up again!" Sango yelled from the door.

She flashed another smile at Inuyasha before walking towards the door.

......{}......

Sighing she picked up the mic for the second time, but defiantly not the last.

'Maybe he'll get it this time," Kagome thought with a slight smile.

When the soft sound of the piano started to play the soft ballad, Kagome looked over the crowd to see Inuyasha sitting at a table right in front of her. And he was watching her every move! Blushing she looked at the screen for the cue to start singing. When it came she turned away and locked her eyes on Inuyasha.

_**"Remember when, we never needed each other**_

_**The best of friends like**_

_**Sister and brother**_

_**We understood, we'd never be,**_

_**Alone"**_

He knew this song. It was some song sung by that pansy group, Backstreet Boys. He watched her sing. The words here he understood.

_**"Those days are gone, and I want so much**_

_**The night is long and I need your touch**_

_**Don't know what to say**_

_**I never meant to feel this way**_

_**Don't want to be**_

_**Alone tonight"**_

Kagome couldn't tell yet, whether he knew what she was singing was to him. All she knew was that she had his attention. She knew, if he listened well enough he'll know what she was saying within the chorus.

_**"What can I do, to make you mine?**_

_**Falling so hard so fast this time**_

_**What did I say, what did you do?**_

_**How did I fall in love with you?"**_

Why is she only watching me? She couldn't mean what the song was saying. Could she? Inuyasha knew she could see the shocked expression on his face, because she smiled lightly as she continued to sing.

_**"I hear your voice**_

_**And I start to tremble**_

_**Brings back the child that, I resemble**_

_**I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends**_

_**Don't want to be,**_

**_Alone tonight"_**

Sango looked across the room to see Miroku with some chick with long jet-black hair. A sigh escaped her lips. Even though the guy was a major pervert, she still fell for him. Of course she never told him. She knew he didn't feel anything for her.

Then almost like he knew she was watching him, he turned. He sent her a smile that made her catch her breath.

_**"What can I do, to make you mine?**_

**_Falling so hard so fast this time_**

_**What did I say, what did you do?**_

_**How did I fall in love with you?"**_

He knew Sango was watching him talk to Kagura. So he turned and smiled at her. He chuckled when he saw her blush and turn away. He couldn't wait until his name was called up to sing.

'Thank you Kagome for the idea,' Miroku thought to himself with a smirk.

_**"Oh I want to say this right**_

_**And it has to be tonight**_

_**Just need you to know, oh yeah**_

_**I don't want to live this life**_

**_I don't want to say goodbye_**

_**With you I want to spend**_

_**The rest of my life**_

_**What can I do, to make you mine?**_

_**Falling so hard so fast this time**_

_**What did I say, what did you do?**_

_**How did I fall in love with you?**_

_**What can I do, to make you mine?**_

_**Falling so hard so fast this time**_

_**Everything's changed, we never knew**_

_**How did I fall, in love, with you?"**_

Kagome blushed at the loud applause she received. After putting the mic down she looked to where Inuyasha sat, to find him gone. Walking over there she looked at Miroku who was right next to wear Inuyasha should be.

"Miroku where did..."

"Inuyasha walked outside just a second ago," Miroku said before she could finish her sentence. She smiled her thanks to him before turning away.

That's when she felt something-someone grabbing her ass.

"Hentai!"

Slap

She then turned and walked away leaving Miroku with a red handprint on his face.

......{}......

**_"......Oh I want to say this right_**

**_And it has to be tonight_**

**_Just need you to know, oh yeah_**

**_I don't want to live this life_**

**_I don't want to say goodbye_**

**_With you I want to spend_**

**_The rest of my life....."_**

The one verse stuck in his mind as he walked around the building. During the whole time she sang, her eyes were on his. He also noticed that when she sang this verse she blushed a deep shade of red.

' But why did she sing it?'

'Because she loves you, dipshit'

'I am not a...hey wait who are you?'

'I'm your conscious, dumbass, anyways, just tell Kagome the truth'

'Tell her what?'

'That you love her,'

'But I don't...'

'Liar,'

'We're just friends...'

'Then why did she sing that song to you,'

'How do you know it was for me?'

'You'd have to be blind not to see it'

'Feh'

Shaking his head, he looked into the night's sky. Did she really mean that song for me?

......{}......

Kagome walked outside. With a quick glance she realized Inuyasha wasn't near by. Looking into the parking lot she saw that his motorcycle was still there.

"Must have took a walk," She said aloud to herself.

She walked around the building to see him leaning against some huge rock. His face was turned upwards towards the sky and he looked to be deep in thought. Sighing she took a step closer to him.

"Inuyasha,"

His gaze jerked over to meet hers. She could read the confusion in his eyes. She knew what he wanted to know. She just wasn't sure of how to tell him.

Sending him a smile that she knew looked unsure she tried to explain a little.

"Inuyasha,"

"Kagome,"

They both said at the same time. Kagome giggled and Inuyasha chuckled a bit.

"You go first," Kagome said, figuring it would make it easier.

"Umm.... I...wondered.... song.... about," He stuttered. With a sigh he tried again, "Was thatsongtome?"

Kagome blushed a little, knowing what he said even though it was kind of rushed. She looked strait into his golden eyes, afraid to speak.

"Yes," She whispered quietly, looking away.

Inuyasha looked at her.

'She loves me?'

Still looking at her he saw her expression change. First uneasiness, then nervousness, now it was etched with worry.

Worried, because she didn't know he felt the same.

Inuyasha smirked.

He knew he wasn't god with words. So to him, it was a good thing that actions spoke better than words. Stepping closer to Kagome he reached out a hand. Being mindful of his claws, he cupped her cheek. Willing her to look at him. She did, too. Her deep, caring eyes were unclouded. They shone with how she felt for him. He leaned forward a bit. With their lips a breath apart, he gave her a second to back away. When she didn't, he leaned in until their lips touched. He put everything he had into the kiss. Every emotion and feeling he left unsaid.

Kagome's eyes drifted shut as she put her arms around his neck, and deepening the kiss. His arms snaked around her waist, drawing her closer. When his tongue glided acrossed her lower lip, she gasped in surprise, allowing him entrance.

'So this is what it's like to be in heaven,' Kagome thought with a mental sigh.

When they finally broke for air, Inuyasha leaned his forehead against hers.

"Damn," Kagome said accidentally aloud. Inuyasha chuckled.

......{}......

"Next up we have, Miroku!" The DJ said into his mic as he popped in the right karaoke CD.

Miroku made his way to the mic. Unlike Kagome, he was going to announce who it was too over the mic.

As the song started Miroku grinned.

"This is to you, Sango,"

He could see her blush as he began to sing.

"**_She rolls the window down  
and she  
Talks over the sound  
of the cars that pass us by  
and I don't know why  
but she's changed my mind"_**

Watching her, making sure he had her attention, he saw her confused gaze.

"**_Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
but she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl"_**

Sango watched him in disbelief.

'I must be dreaming,'

Pinch

'Ouch, okay... maybe I'm not dreaming'

"**_She was the one to hold me  
The night  
The sky fell down  
And what was I thinking when  
The world didn't end  
Why didn't I know what I know now"_**

Miroku grinned at the emotions playing over Sango's face. He knew she was getting the message loud and clear.

"**_Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
but she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl_**

_**Right now**_

_**Face to face**_

_**All my fears**_

_**Pushed aside**_

_**And right now**_

_**I'm ready to spend the rest of my life**_

_**With you**_

_**Would you look at her**_

_**She looks at me**_

_**She's got me thinking about her constantly**_

_**But she don't know how I feel**_

_**And as she carries on without a doubt**_

_**I wonder if she's figured out**_

_**I'm crazy for this girl**_

_**Would you look at her**_

_**She looks at me**_

_**She's got me thinking about her constantly**_

_**But she don't know how I feel**_

_**And as she carries on without a doubt**_

_**I wonder if she's figured out**_

_**I'm crazy for this girl"**_

Miroku grinned at the applause he got. But he was mainly wondering what Sango thought of it. Looking into her face all he could read was shock and..._hope?_ He got off the small stage and made his way to her. When he approached her all she did was watch him in shock.

'What is he doing?' Sango thought as Miroku took a step closer. Now they were only mere centimeters apart. Sango looked up into his warm, brown eyes and could see what he felt for her. Before she knew what was going on, she could feel his warm lips on hers. It took her a second for the shock to wear off, but when it did she looped her arms around his neck, kissing him back.

* * *

Ok cheesy, I know. But hey I'm new at this. Please Review. I love to get reviews they help me out with my future writings.... 

Also to those who are reading Stigmatized, I am rewriting it. I have a newer idea. To make it longer and more interesting.


End file.
